


[RR]牙套期的咬合问题

by xdcokecola



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdcokecola/pseuds/xdcokecola
Summary: NC-17、OOC、牙套！少女罗情侣间的小日常





	[RR]牙套期的咬合问题

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17、OOC、牙套！少女罗  
> 情侣间的小日常

“嘿！宝贝，你确定不要把那个取下来？”

“Wayne！是你急着把我叫过来让我给你口交的，所以别那么磨叽。我的牙套哪里碍着你了？还没到取下的时间呢，你想都不要想。理论上来说，我得二十四小时戴着它，所以做或者让我回去。”Cristiano朝自己的恋人呲了一下呀，露出闪闪发亮的金属牙套，让Rooney莫名想到一种牙齿尖锐闪着寒光的动物，他觉得自己的阴茎抽搐了一下。

问题就是，即使感受到了威胁，他也并没有软，反倒因为Cris幼稚的动作而变得更硬，想象一下平日里傲气得不行，张牙舞爪的凶猛小兽心甘情愿的埋头在你胯下，用柔嫩的舌头舔你的阴茎，甚至可以把你的孩子们都吞进去而不是让你只能射在地上还要自己打扫干净。这几乎是完美的，特别当这不是你的幻想，真真正正是你马上就可以得到的一次绝赞的口交，根本没有理由拒绝。尤其对于一个欲火焚身、阴茎顶端渗出的前液都把裤子沾湿了的家伙来说。

Rooney舔了下起皮的嘴唇，把自己的小心思按下去，试图说服在牙齿问题上尤其固执的Cristiano。

“你知道的，阴茎是个脆弱的地方，而你的牙套，额...它们很美丽，也很危险，美丽的东西总是危险的，你可以稍微取下来，很快的，我保证一个小时后你就可以戴上它了，一点也不会影响到你牙齿的矫正。”

“哦。”Cristiano狐疑地看着Rooney，然后露出了一个“我懂了”的深奥的表情，“你就是怕我的牙套碰到你的阴茎，然后弄伤它是吧？我之前明明问过你我的口交技术怎么样，你当时是怎么说的。‘噢，宝贝，你的技术真好，你是最棒的，我的甜心，不不不，我不会担心你咬到我的，你可是我心目中的第一。’”他模仿着Rooney当时的语气和表情，整个人展现出痛恨的姿态，“你骗我！就因为我戴了牙套，所以你现在就开始担心了？你之前就觉得我不行对不对？你是不是在勉强自己，心里想的都是‘这个乡下小子连口交都不会，不忍心拒绝他，所以勉强让他试一试好了。’你一定是这么想的，你看你明明都这么硬了，还对我的牙套吹毛求疵，你根本不喜欢我，也不想要我口交！我就不应该过来。”

Rooney被这一大通话给彻底砸晕了。什么叫“勉强让他口交一下”，原谅他先想到这个，上帝作证，他家的床单因为这个小混蛋换了不知道换了多少张，连清洁人员都用担忧的目光看他！就怕哪天他纵欲过多死床上了，现在这个小混蛋居然说自己不喜欢他，也不想要他的口交！Rooney气得笑了起来，震住了打算摔门而出的Cristiano。

看着对方兔子一样的眼睛警惕地盯着自己，还攥起了拳头，撇嘴不看自己。Rooney半是沧桑半是了悟的想，在Cristiano的心里，自己是不是真的不如他的牙套。看了看自己受苦已久的兄弟，又看了一眼在门边的Cris，Rooney觉得可能这就是一物降一物，自从和Cristiano在一起之后，他急躁易怒的脾气都收敛了不少，因为Cris根本不会给自己这个对他发脾气的机会，如果真的这么做了，就等同于失去了一切安慰自己小兄弟的机会，说真的，享受过Cristiano的火辣嘴唇和同样辣透的小屁股之后，谁他妈的会喜欢用自己的手？哦，不仅如此，还会受到爵爷的“特殊关照”，严厉的拥有绝对权威的爵爷对这个小恶魔的宠爱可是人尽皆知。除此之外，能够让Rooney在经历如此颠倒黑白、无理取闹、毫无道理的控诉之外，还能弯起嘴角，不急不躁地让对方走到自己身边来的原因——也是唯一的一个原因是：

他爱这个无理取闹、不讲道理的小混蛋，爱他多疑敏感的小心思，爱他口交时磕到自己后急急忙忙道歉的样子和每次插进去稍微动几下就会哭哭啼啼说不要，他爱这个娇气、臭美、控制欲强的家伙，爱到他的阴茎在他向这边走动时就抽动了几下，硬得快爆炸。

Cristiano闹起别扭来是很可怕的，主要在于，他不看你也不和你讲话，但是眼眶红红地咬着嘴，这个时候只要——

“Cris，我怎么会不喜欢你呢？我都让你吸我的屌了。要知道当时你的牙齿还和野人一样，长得奇形怪状的，随便一颗对我的阴茎都是致命武器。但我还是让你给我口交了，因为我想要你，想要的不行，你摸摸它，它这么硬，这么热，需要放进一个安全的地方，才能好起来。”Rooney抓住Cris的手腕，把他的手按在自己的阴茎上，仅仅只是这个，他的老二就要从裤裆里跳出来一样，顶端又湿了一点。

Cristiano听到Rooney这样评价他以前的牙齿，有些不满地撅起嘴：“没有奇形怪状，只是缝隙有点大！”他纠正道。

“是是是，我觉得挺可爱的，我喜欢你那个时候的傻笑和有缝隙的门牙，比现在更像只兔子。嗷！宝贝，这还挺疼的。”

“活该。”

“拳击兔子，你会成为最棒的兔子拳击手的，”Rooney抓住Cristiano的拳头，把他拉过来，让他的手肘撑在床上，他的大腿旁边，脸对着他高高鼓起的胯部。

Rooney挺起腰，用那一大包磨蹭Cristiano的鼻子。

呼吸间全是恋人的浓郁的味道，Cris红了脸，犹豫地伸出舌头，隔着布料舔了一下。

“噢！Cris！把它含进去，我要你。”Rooney用手搂着Cris的头，空余的另一只手火急火燎的解开自己的裤子，掏出紫红得阳具，直直想要插入Cris的嘴里，来个早就应该来的口交，他等太久了！

“不行...等我一下。”Cristiano别过脸，不自在地说。

“为什么？”

“我得把牙套取下来，要不然等会你射在我嘴里的时候，精液会沾在上面，清理很麻烦。所以你等我一下，我马上来。”Cris跑进厕所，留下在床上欲哭无泪，煎熬等待的Rooney。

所以为什么之前他们要吵架？既然牙套一定要摘下来的话。Rooney觉得自己彻底栽在这个小混蛋手里了，他的阴茎也是一样。


End file.
